


My Assistant

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three is not pleased with Two and Jo thinks they're hysterical</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Assistant

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"She's _my_ assistant."

Jo looked at her Doctor and the other one, trying not to giggle. "So you're admitting I am?" Jo asked innocently.

"Well if he is, and he is me, then you are mine, yes?" the darked haired Doctor countered neatly before her Doctor could reply.

She did laugh then, because it was not often she saw her Doctor both flustered and ready to possibly commit violence on an individual. Who wasn't the Master at least.

"I'm not certain either one, let alone both of you, can handle me!" Jo challenged with wicked pleaseure.


End file.
